


Written In Red

by aqpuppy



Series: WTHD Back to School Challenge [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqpuppy/pseuds/aqpuppy
Summary: “Bianca? How do you normally go about grading things?”“Just do what I do. Give your kids B-'s and hope they don’t notice!”Or, an AU where first time teacher Adore is getting mentored by Bianca. Motherly instincts ensue.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio
Series: WTHD Back to School Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946530
Kudos: 3





	Written In Red

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm back. Time for me to post my backlog.
> 
> This was originally posted on Write The House Down on 09/11/2020.
> 
> This was for day 6's prompt: quiz.

It was a little strange, now that she thought about it. She was fully an adult with a job that probably paid more than anything in food services, and the job she wanted straight out of college too! There were some things that she needed to get used to in this new position though, mainly minor adjustments. She had a natural hair color for the first time in a while, her more ‘obscene’ piercings taken out of her nose and tongue. ‘Miss Delano’ didn’t have the same ring to it, but Adore figured she couldn’t be on a first name basis with a ton of middle schoolers.

What seemed stranger was the fact that Adore could have gone home by now. Grading was simple enough, as it was still in the early weeks of the semester. She decided to review some music theory that, hopefully, her students had covered a year earlier: notes, scales, and the likes of that. She could’ve solved her own quiz in a heartbeat, and her students seemed to perform well. However, she spent this time zoning off into space or at the most recent cat photo she’d been sent.

“You know you can grade from home, right?”

Adore was yanked back down to Earth as she turned towards the slightly gruff voice. She should have gotten used to that by now, but alas. “Ah… hey Ms. Del Rio…” She slightly blushed seeing the drama teacher enter her empty classroom.

“Oh, please… that was my mother’s name. Bianca’s fine. We’re at that point in the year to be on a first name basis.” Bianca pulled out a folding chair from a corner of the room and sat it across from her younger coworker’s desk.

Adore snorted out a laugh. “Yeah… sorry about that, B.”

“But never that. Far too personal for my tastes.” She took a sip of coffee and set the cup down at the edge of the desk. Adore attempted to apologize, but was quickly cut off. Besides, she needed to stop apologizing so much. “So what’s kept you here so long?”

Adore hesitated for a second, fidgeting with a few strands of her hair and trying her best not to do anything stupid like chew on it or accidentally knock that mostly full mug off of her workspace.

“Bianca? How do you normally go about grading things?”

“Just do what I do. Give your kids B-‘s and hope they don’t notice!”

“Wait really?”

“I kid, I kid. You made an answer key, right?”

“Yeah,” Adore held up a slip of paper marked entirely in red ink. On top of the answers, she had doodled some spirals and other simple drawings of cats.

“Are you sure that’s not someone’s quiz?”

The dirty blonde sheepishly looked away and shoved the answer key across the desk. “Yeah. Back to what I was saying, it’s been a while since I’ve even discussed these things. Who knows if one of these kids is, like, a savant? Like on some Rain Man or Mozart shit! For all I know they could prove me wrong. Kids are weird, man… I love ‘em, but-”

“They can surprise you, can’t they?” Bianca interrupted and sat back up.

Adore nodded in response. “I wasn’t expecting one of my kids to correct me.”

“Again, these little shits can surprise the hell out of you. I mean, was I ever going to expect a twelve year-old to memorize and present a soliloquy the first day of class? Nope, but it happened.”

“Well, then, what didya do about it?”

The more experienced teacher took her coffee off the desk and drank a long sip. “I… I was like this. Well, not exactly, there was a desk and- you get the gist. Anyway, back to the twelve year old. As I was going over my notes, I was in a bit of a rut. I just sat there for a while… tried taking my mind off of it as much as I could, but GOD!” Bianca paused again, her words having escaped her mind like a sock in the dryer. If she could recall correctly, that was her first year of teaching. She couldn’t quite recall all of the details, as she was still in a state of shock. “God, where was I?“

“What happened next?”

“Yeah, about a few minutes later, I finished up and emailed their parents. I told them to let them know their pride and joy was a smart cookie and to never let them forget that fact.”

“I-I guess I should do the same?”

“Probably, unless you wanna stay here all night and spend your weekend here. If so that’s fine by me.” Bianca stood back up and was about to put the folding chair back, but Adore stopped her. She walked over to the older teacher and gave her a giant hug.

“I’ll be done, I swear!” She mumbled into Bianca’s chest, then looked up as she realized she couldn’t hear her. “I just… don’t wanna be alone.”

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to, kid. Don’t worry.”


End file.
